This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A scroll compressor typically includes a drive shaft that drives a compression mechanism and a main bearing housing supporting the drive shaft within a shell assembly. The compression mechanism includes an orbiting scroll, a non-orbiting scroll, and an Oldham coupling. The Oldham coupling prevents relative rotation between the orbiting scroll and the non-orbiting scroll.